School Dance
by shopgirl152
Summary: At fifteen years old, Phineas and Isabella attend their first highschool dance. Phinabella one-shot


**A/N: **Loosely inspired by Tim McGraw's She Never Let's it Go to Her Heart

* * *

><p>"Wow Isabella. You look beautiful."<p>

"Thanks Phineas." Isabella swept down the stairs in a beautiful floor length pink dress. Her hair was in an up-do, with two loose strands hanging down in soft curls on either side of her face.

"You ready for the dance?" He extended his arm.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting all semester!"

Phineas laughed as they walked outside. "Yeah, me too." He opened the passenger side door, waiting for her to climb in before running around to the other side. As he climbed into the driver's seat, he bent over, grabbing something from the floor.

"What's that?"

He chuckled. "Well, since we're not old enough to drive yet, I'm using the car remote from when we built the ATV."

"You still use it?" She giggled; even at fifteen, sitting there in a suit and tie, Phineas still acted like a kid.

"Well...I haven't used it recently, but I figured it would come in handy one day. Like today." He flipped a switch on the remote, causing the car to roll out of the driveway and down the street, headed toward Danville High.

"Our first dance! This is so exciting!" Isabella squealed, jumping up and down.

Phineas laughed as the car turned a corner. "Isabella, we've been to dances before."

"Yeah, but never as a couple."

"Well, I guess that's true." He directed the car into the school parking lot. "Well, looks like we're here. You ready Isabella?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Phineas, I was born ready."

* * *

><p>"Gretchen!" Isabella squealed, running over to her friend. "Oh my gosh; you look great!"<p>

"Thanks Chief." Gretchen spun around, showing off her green sundress.

Phineas leaned against the wall, smiling at how animated and happy his girlfriend was.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Isabella whirled around, glaring at Baljeet. She was about to walk over when Addison, Gretchen and Milly pulled her away.

"Hey Baljeet. I'm just standing here watching everything." His eyes roamed over the packed gymnasium, smiling when he caught sight of Isabella.

"Oh. I see. You are here with Isabella." Baljeet smiled, following his friend's gaze. "She looks very pretty tonight."

"Yeah..."

"But...aren't you worried that someone else will take her?"

"Huh?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you not worried that Isabella will dance with another boy? That she will not want to go back with you?"

"Nope."

"But...she is out there dancing with someone else! Look!" He pointed to the dance floor in alarm.

Phineas smiled. "Oh, that's just Django." He studied the pair of them. "It's nice he asked her to dance."

"But you are her boyfriend! You should be the one dancing with her!"

"Not necessarily. Yeah, she is my girlfriend, but...she can dance with other boys. Oh look, now she's dancing with Buford. That's...nice."

Baljeet winced. "It does not look like she is enjoying it. Look, he is stepping on her toes." He laughed. "You might want to go rescue her."

"Good idea Baljeet." Phineas walked over to the pair, trying to hide a smile at the obvious wince on Isabella's face. "Hey guys." He turned to Buford. "May I cut in?"

"Sure. I was gettin tired of dancin anyway." Buford let go of Isabella, looking around. "Dancin's for sissies anyway. Hey, have you seen Baljeet? He was late for his seven o'clock pounding."

"He's over there." Phineas pointed to where Baljeet was standing.

"Thanks. Hey loser! Come here and take your pounding like the nerd you are!" He walked off, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Poor Baljeet." Phineas turned to Isabella. "Are you alright Isabella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You got here just in time; my feet couldn't take it anymore. Do you have any idea how heavy his feet are?"

Phineas laughed. "No. But it couldn't have been fun."

"It wasn't," she replied flatly, leaning on Phineas and taking off a shoe to rub her foot.

"Here. Let me." He bent down, rubbing her foot. "Is that better?"

She sighed. "Much better. Thanks Phineas."

"No problem." A slow song floated over the dance floor. He bowed, offering Isabella his hand. "May I have this dance Isabella?"

She giggled. "Yes, you may." Taking his offered hand, she slid her other around his waist.

"Well, this is nice."

"Yes, yes it is." They danced in silence for several minutes, before Phineas pulled away a little, looking at her.

"So Isabella, are you having a good time?"

"Other than Buford stepping on my toes, yes. I'm having a great time."

"Great!" The song started to wind down. "Hold on Isabella."

"Hold on to wha-" Before she could finish her sentence, Phineas dipped her low to the ground, staring into her eyes. "Oh Phineas."

He laughed as he lifted her back up. "How was that?"

She giggled, curtseying playfully as the song ended. "It was excellent kind sir. You are quite the gentlemen."

"I am?"

She grabbed his hand, leading them off the dance floor. "Yes, yes you are."


End file.
